


Not In This Or Any Universe

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s01e24 Oia'i'o (Trust), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I HATE, with the power of a thousand suns, the way TPTB besmirched Danny’s character in 1x24. Oia’i’o means “truthful honesty”, but apparently Danny has none. This is my Fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In This Or Any Universe

“… Rachel … I promise … Steve … hang in there …” Danny tossed and turned, his moaning getting louder. Finally Steve decided he could wait no longer. This was one doozy of a dream Danny was having. He shook his arm, saying, “Danny, wake up, wake up.” Danny twitched some more, then suddenly shot up in bed, eyes wide.

 

“Rach—” He looked around him. “Steve. Oh, thank God.” He sighed heavily.

 

“Relax, babe, you were dreaming.” Steve wrapped his arm around his sweating lover, and pressed him against his chest.

 

Danny shook his head. “You have no idea. That was the worst nightmare I’ve ever had!”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve wouldn’t press, but thought he should ask.

 

“It was … all mixed up.  Someone killed Laura Hills, and it turned out the Governor was your enemy, then Wo Fat killed her and framed you for it.”

 

Steve tried to comfort Danny. “Stress, maybe indigestion … let it go, Danno.”

 

But Danny shook his head and said in a low voice, “That wasn’t the worst part.”

 

Steve waited. He could be just as patient as Danny needed him to be.

 

Finally, Danny said, quietly, “I was … cheating on you. With Rachel. And I got her pregnant, while she was still married to Stan. We were going to go away together.”

 

“ _Shit_!” Steve swore silently. Why did these things happen to Danny, the most moral, trustworthy man he knew?

 

“Steve,” Danny continued haltingly, “you know I’d never cheat on you, right? But even if we weren’t together, I would never sleep with another man’s wife, not even Rachel!” He felt horribly guilty, even though he knew it had only been a dream.

 

“Danny, look at me.” Steve used his finger to tip Danny’s chin up, staring into watery blue eyes. “Listen to me. You would never cheat on anyone, or condone cheating in anyone else. It just can’t happen. Wo Fat frame me for murder? Absolutely. The Governor be an enemy? I don’t like the thought, but it’s possible. But you lose your moral compass, lose the honesty and loyalty and compassion and everything in your character that make you _YOU_? That’ll never happen. Not in this universe or any other.”

 

Finally, Danny relaxed, leaning his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Thanks, babe,” he murmured. “Thanks for believing in me.”

 

Steve leaned down and nuzzled Danny’s hair. “Not a question of belief, Danno,” he said. “I _know_ you. That’s why I love you. Believe me, babe. No matter where you are or who you’re with, you’ll always be you.”

 

And Danny was content, and let the nightmare go.

 

THE END


End file.
